


Varjoissa kerran

by little_escapist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théodred oli hänelle enemmän kuin serkku ja opettaja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varjoissa kerran

Olen tyhjä, yksin, pimeässä. Huoneen tummat seinät pitävät minulle seuraa kun suren. 

Rakastin sinua aina salaa. Olit serkkuni, mutta sillä ei ole väliä. Vaikka kasvoin samassa talossa kanssasi ja olit kuin veli veljelleni, minun tunteeni sinua kohtaan olivat pitkään jotakin muuta kuin sisarellisia. Sinä olit kuninkaan poika, perillinen, olit vanhempi, olit sotilas. Komea ja vahva, viisas. Ei sinua voinut kuin ihailla, kun katselin Meduseldin portailla, miten johdit éoredisi pois. Kohti vaaroja.  
Vaaroista viimeinen oli sinua vahvempi. 

Ja nyt minä olen yksin. Éomer on toisaalla, koska kuningas ei ole enää niin kuin ennen. Kärmekieli pitää huolta hänestä, ja minä, mutta jokin vie Théodenilta terveyden. Sinä olet kuollut, kaatunut taistelussa. Onko Rohanin toivo mennyt mukanasi? Minä en halua, että meidän käy huonosti, mutta pelastusta ei näy. Minun ei auta pyytää apua pimeydeltä, sillä se ei vastaa, jos edes kuulee. Olen täällä, piilossa, kahlittuna. 

Haluaisin olla vapaa. Ei taistelu minua pelota, mutta toivo tuntuu kadonneen. Kuka sen meille palauttaisi, kun sinä olet kaatunut ja Éomer poissa, kuningas lähes itsensä unohtanut – kun meillä ei ole ketään? On hetkiä, jolloin en koe olevani tarpeeksi vahva. Sinä sanoit, että minä olen. Sinä sanoit, ettei minun tarvitse tyytyä vähempään; että saan unelmoida ja toivoa mistä tahansa. Olen Rohanin kuninkaiden perillinen, vaikka nainen olenkin. Eorlin huone ei kaadu minun tähteni. 

Minä olen vielä kerran sanojesi arvoinen. Vahva. Jos emme saa apua, seisomme yksin, eikä loppu ole häpeällinen, vaan uljas. 

Lupaan sen sinulle, Théodred. Minä lupaan. 

***

Olin vasta pikku tyttönen, kun äiti menehtyi suruunsa menetettyään isän. Kuningas Théoden, sinun isäsi, otti minut ja veljeni luokseen. Ja sinä olit siellä. Olit komea, täynnä voimaa, elämäniloinen. Sinusta tuli esikuva niin minulle kuin veljellenikin. Olit se, joka jaksoi aina kuunnella meitä, vaikka olitkin usein poissa tehtäviäsi suorittamassa. Sinä ja Théoden olitte meille perhe, joka meiltä oli viety, ja te täytitte tyhjän paikan miltei kokonaan. Kuningas oli lämmin ja isällinen, jaksoi kahta lasta, vaikka ei ollut enää niin nuori kuin ennen, ja sinä otit vastaan roolin isonaveljenä – tekin saitte jotakin, kun tulimme hoviin. Théoden sai toisen pojan ja tyttären, sinä sait pikkuveljen ja -sisaren.

Me kasvoimme ja opimme elämään hovissa. Surusta tuli osa elämää, ja pitkään oli vaikeaa, mutta minä ja Éomer emme antaneet periksi. Vanhempamme olivat menneet, mutta me elimme yhä – meillä oli eno ja sinut. Joidenkin vuosien kuluttua muistotkin alkoivat haalistua. Vaikka se oli raskasta huomata, sinä kerroit minulle, että minun iässäni se oli aivan tavallista. Minä olin ollut vasta seitsemän vanhempieni kuollessa. Ja joskus, kun olit kärsivällisellä tuulella, kerroit meille äidistä ja isästä.

En tiedä, miksi annoit minulle niin paljon aikaa ja huomiota. En tiedä, miksi sain kylpeä sinun katseessasi, enkä tiedä, minkä takia aina löysit hetken vain minulle palatessasi milloin miltäkin retkeltä. Minä kuljin kannoillasi, katselin salaa miten harjoittelit eoredisi kanssa eräällä kentällä aivan Edorasin liepeillä.

Ehkä kolmetoistavuotiaalla nuorella neidolla olisi ollut muutakin tekemistä kuin katsella serkkunsa aseharjoittelua niityllä, mutta sinne minä aina menin. Katselin sivusta, miten Éomer pääsi mukaan, ja olin katkera. Sinä itse otit veljeni vierellesi, korjasit hänen otettaan miekasta, annoit hänen voittaa. Veljeni oppi nopeasti; hän voitti sinut joskus ilman, että sinä sitä tarkoitit. Minun silmäni seurasivat teitä kaukaa, joskus jopa tuntien ajan, kun te tasaväkisesti otitte yhteen. Kumpikaan ei antanut periksi, mutta kumpikaan ei myöskään satuttanut toista liikaa. Joskus jompikumpi valitti sinelmistä tai ruhjeista myöhemmin, mutta kipu ei ollut oikeaa. Lähinnä sinä osoitit kunnioitusta veljelleni, kun sanoit että olkasi oli hellänä. Sen tapahtuessa ensimmäisen kerran Éomer säteili lautasensa yllä koko loppupäivällisen ajan. Minä piilotin tunnekuohuni vaivoin. En tiedä, mitä tunsin – olinko kateellinen, katkera vai vihainen.

Eräänä päivänä sinä näit minut. Minä olin aina piilotellut erään vajan takana niin, ettei kukaan voisi käskeä minua lähtemään muualle, kun olin tullut katsomaan sotilaita. Sinä lopetit harjoitukset aikaisemmin kuin tavallisesti, käskit veljeni mennä pois muiden mukana, ja tulit sitten piilopaikkaani tutkimaton ilme kasvoillasi. Minä pelkäsin seurauksia. Sinä varmasti käskisit minun lähteä takaisin sisälle harjoittelemaan kirjontaa. Mutta sen sijaan sinä istuuduit viereeni ja kysyit, haluaisinko kokeilla miekkaa. 

”Totta kai minä haluan”, vastasin. Sinun hymysi kertoi minulle, että innostukseni näkyi päällepäin.  
”Tulehan sitten”, sinä sanoit, ja tarjosit minulle kätesi jotta pääsisin seisomaan. Tartuin siihen. Kosketuksesi oli vahva ja lämmin, minä olin intoa täynnä. Halusin osata käytellä miekkaa niin kuin sinä ja veljeni.  
Sinä johdatit minut niitylle ja ojensit puisen harjoittelumiekan käteeni. Se oli painavampi kuin olin olettanut, mutta en halunnut sinun huomaavan. Ohjasit minua taidolla ja ymmärrettävästi, minä opin pitämään miekkaa oikein. Sinä näit, että harjoitus väsytti minua enemmän kuin halusin sinun tietävänkään. Aivan liian pian sanoit, että on aika lopettaa. Minä olisin tahtonut jatkaa vaikka koko yön. Nauroit itsepäisyydelleni, heitit päätäsi taakse ja naurusi raikui kentällä, levisi muuten hiljaiseen iltaan. Se ei ollut pahaa naurua.  
”Éowyn, Éowyn. Me voimme jatkaa huomenna.” 

Juuri noilla sanoilla sinä tarjosit minulle maailman. Minä saisin harjoitella aseitten käyttöä, minun ei tarvitsisi jäädä istumaan neljän seinän sisään, minun ei tarvitsisi tyytyä samaan kuin muiden naisten. Minä saisin oppia taistelemaan. 

Me harjoittelimme muutamia kertoja viikossa, aina kahden, kun muut sotilaat olivat jo menneet ja kesän ilta alkoi hämärtyä. Minä rakastin ja odotin niitä hetkiä. Ne merkitsivät minulle enemmän kuin ikinä voisit ymmärtää. Minä sain taistella, minä sain tehdä jotakin, millä olisi merkitystä. Minä en olisi vain yksi vaimoista. Saisin erottua joukosta, minä osaisin jotakin. Tämä voisi olla minun vapauteni. 

*** 

Yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana, kuusi vuotta ensimmäisen oppituntini jälkeen, osasin jo taistella varsin hyvin, olihan minulla ollut paras mahdollinen opettaja. Sinä hymyilit katsellessasi, miten jaksoin aina hieman kauemmin, miten lopulta löin miekan kädestäsi ihan oikeasti, vaikkakin puolivahingossa. Olin onneni huipulla yllätettyäni sinut, ja sinä seurasit iloani kulmat koholla, lämmin katse silmissäsi.  
”Éowyn, sinäpä olet jotakin.”  
Kohtasin katseesi ja haastoin sinut välittömästi. ”Jotakin? Jotakin, niin kuin yksi neito toisten joukossa Meduseldin kultaisen katon alla, yksi niistä, joita kelpaa katsella, kun he keikailevat koreissa vaatteissaan ja piilottavat hymyn kämmeneen?”  
Sinä vain hymyilit, mutta silmissäsi välähti jokin. ”Sinä olet yksi ja ainoa neito, jota kelpaa katsella harjoituskentällä, kun myöhäisen iltapäivän aurinko paistaa hiuksissasi ja miekassasi.” Sitten ilmeesi vakavoitui, ja katsoit minua tosissasi, katsoit sieluuni ja varastit minusta palasen. ”Minä olen ylpeä sinusta, Éowyn.” 

Pienen hetken olin niin tunteeni vallassa, että ryntäsin suorastaan sinua päin ja hautasin kasvoni rintaasi vasten. Sinä otit minut vastaan, vedit minut lähellesi, ja minä nauroin, koska olin niin onnellinen. Olin vapaa, olin nuori ja osasin jotakin, mitä monet kaltaiseni eivät osanneet. Olin huomiosi keskipiste, näit minut etkä ketään muuta, olit ylpeä minusta. Olit sankari, komea, pitkä ja voimakas, olit opettanut minulle niin paljon, antanut minulle avaimet jonnekin, minne neidoilla ei yleensä ollut asiaa. 

Minä olin nuori nainen, janosin kosketusta ja tunnetta. Sinä olit minun sankarini, ja sinä näit minut, tiesit minusta asioita, joita kukaan muu ei tiennyt. Sinä olit vapaaehtoisesti suostunut minun opettajakseni. Jos en aiemmin ollut ajatellut asiaa niin, silloin tajusin, että olin rakastunut sinuun. Päätä pahkaa, järjettömästi, rakastunut serkkuuni, jota veljeni kutsui veljeksi. Tuoksuit hieltä, ulkoilmalta ja metallilta, mieheltä ja tavattoman hyvältä. Hetken minä olin onnellinen. 

Sitten sinä silitit hiuksiani, painoit huulesi lyhyesti otsalleni ja työnsit minut pois. Hetki oli ikuisesti ohitse, mutta ikuisesti mielessäni. Sinä iltana elin sen hetken uudelleen ja uudelleen, huoneeni pimeydessä kuvittelin kerta toisensa jälkeen, miten erkanemisen sijaan veditkin minut lähemmäs, suutelit otsan sijaan huulia, pidit minua sylissäsi pitempään kuin sen lyhyen, pienen onnensirpaleen ajan.

***

Aamulla en voinut katsoa sinua silmiin, en voinut edes katsoa sinuun päin. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan mitään, ja minä olin tyytyväinen. Eihän kukaan tiennyt meistä, kukaan ei tiennyt että opetit minua taistelemaan. Ei ollut ihmeellistä, etten minä keskustellut kanssasi niin kuin isäsi tai veljeni. Minä sain rauhassa tuijotella puuroani pöydässä, piilottaa punehtuneet kasvoni hiusteni taakse.  
Sinä samana päivänä sinä riitelit veljeni kanssa, kun minä piilottelin taas ensimmäisen kerran vuosiin. Kuulin äänenne, ja jäin kulman taakse kuuntelemaan. Olitte käytävällä minun ja huoneeni välissä. Ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin kuunnella, niin minä itselleni sanoin. Painauduin seinää vasten ja olin hiljaa.  
”Éomer, sinä olet kadottanut järkesi.”  
”Olen aika lailla eri mieltä siitä, kuka järkensä on kadottanut. Hän on sisaremme – sinunkin, kyllä vain!”  
”Väitätkö sinä tätä tosissasi?”  
Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus, ja melkein tiesin veljeni tuijottavan sinua silmät loimuten. Veljeni, paras ystäväni, suojelisi minua loppuun asti ketä tahansa vastaan, jopa sinua. Ja niin paljon kuin Éomeria rakastankin, sillä hetkellä mieleni teki pyyhkäistä hänet olemattomiin. Éomer, kuumapäinen Éomer, eikö hän voisi vain oppia, milloin olla hiljaa? Nojasin pääni seinään ja suljin silmäni.  
”Minä en voi uskoa, että ajattelet noin, Éomer.” Äkkiä sinä kuulostit paljon vanhemmalta kuin veljeni, paljon vanhemmalta kuin minä, ja hetken minua pelotti. Painoin ajatukset pois, pois ja piiloon, koska jos olisin antanut itselleni luvan ajatella tarkemmin, kaikki olisi kaatunut niskaani. 

Askeleesi tulivat minua kohti. En edes tajunnut sitä heti, mutta sitten olit äkkiä suoraan edessäni ja katsoit minua hätkähtäneenä. Minä tunsin kasvojeni kuumottavan taas, enkä osannut sanoa mitään. Siinä me seisoimme, hiljaa ja hämmentyneinä, ja Éomer harppoi toiseen suuntaan, hänen saappaansa kopisivat lattiaan yhä kauempana. Sinä näytit heräävän lumouksesta, ravistit päätäsi hieman.  
”Kuinka paljon kuulit?”  
En osannut vastata. Purin huultani ja pysyin vaiti.  
”Éowyn. Se, mitä Éomer meistä olettaa, ei…”  
”Minä en välitä siitä, mitä Éomer ajattelee! Tiedän, mitä itse ajattelen, ja se on tarpeeksi”, keskeytin rumasti ja kiihkeästi.  
Sinä katselit kasvojani hetken kuin olisit etsinyt jotakin. Räpyttelin silmiäni, olin hämilläni, halusin pois katseesi alta.  
”Mitä sinä sitten ajattelet, Éowyn?” sinä kysyit hiljaa.  
Ei, ei tuota kysymystä, ei juuri nyt. Jos olisin sanonut, etten tiennyt, olisin puhunut itseni umpikujaan ja olisit vain jatkanut kysymistä. Eorlin kansa on rehellistä, sanoin itselleni ja terästäydyin.  
”Minä rakastan sinua.” Sanoin sen kirkkain silmin sinun harmaalle katseellesi, sanoin sen ja tarkoitin jokaista sanaani. Nopeasti saavutettu päättäväisyyteni alkoi murtua hiljalleen kasvojesi edessä, ja muuttui tomuksi, kun pudistit päätäsi.  
”Éowyn, rakas Éowyn…” Katsoit taas minua, nyt silmissäsi syvä epätoivo, jota minä en ymmärtänyt alkuunkaan. Seisoin edelleen selkä seinää vasten kuin paikoilleni naulittuna, ja tuskin uskalsin hengittää. Tulit lähemmäksi, ensin vähän, ja kun en sanonut mitään, sitten vähän enemmän. Välissämme ei ollut juuri ollenkaan tilaa, kun lopulta pysähdyit, tartuit leukaani ja nostit kasvoni ylöspäin.  
”Tämä ei tapahdu uudelleen, Éowyn. Ei koskaan enää. Me unohdamme tämän, me elämme eteenpäin.” Niiden sanojen jälkeen suutelit minua, aivan niin kuin olin kuvitellut sinun tekevän, minä tunsin kylmän seinän selkääni vasten ja sinut, lämpimän ja suuren, edessäni. Olit niin elävä ja voimakas, niin lähellä ja kaukana, minun opettajani, sankarini ja rakkauteni. Sinä herätit minut henkiin niin kuin kukaan ei ollut ennen tehnyt. 

Hapuilimme lähemmäs toisiamme, piilouduimme nurkan varjoon, etkä sinä päästänyt minusta irti. Minä tärisin, oli kylmä ja kuuma, kosketuksesi liikaa ja liian vähän – kätesi silittämässä selkääni, sormesi hiusteni lomassa. Minä takerruin sinuun nuoren naisen epätoivolla, halusin enemmän kuin tämän hetken, vaikka tämä oli kaikki, mitä minulle lupasit. Ei koskaan enää, minä ajattelin ja pidin sinusta kiinni kovempaa. 

Kaiken on päätyttävä, ja niin sinäkin hitaasti työnsit minut pois, lempeästi ja vastustamattomasti teit tilaa väliimme, nuolaisit alahuultasi ja katsoit minua silmiin. ”Éowyn… ” Sinulta karkasi tärisevä huokaus. ”Minä en voi. Me emme voi. Mene nyt, mene huoneeseesi. Tämä ei voi tapahtua uudelleen.”  
Tunsin kyyneleet silmieni takana, mutta pakotin ne pois. En halunnut sinun näkevän niitä. Minä purin hampaani yhteen ja nyökkäsin. Minä olin terästä, olin kuin miekka, jota opetit minua käyttämään. Minä olin kova, minä selviäisin. Sanoin sen itselleni uudelleen ja uudelleen, yritin unohtaa miten kovin pettynyt olin. 

Minä lähdin huoneeseeni, enkä katsonut taakseni, vaikka tiesin että sinä seisoit aloillasi ja luultavasti katsoit perääni. Minun piti olla vahva, koska jos olisin kääntynyt, en olisi enää pystynyt lähtemään. Näin oli parempi, toistin uudelleen ja uudelleen. 

Huoneessani uskalsin antaa pettymykselleni vallan. 

***

Hetken verran olit ollut minun, mutta vain sen yhden hetken, kerran käytävän varjoissa, etkä koskaan enää uudelleen. Sinä olit sanasi mittainen. 

Kulkiessani samaa käytävää pitkin, muistan sen yhden hetken joka meillä oli, ja toivon, että olisit edelleen elossa. Sinä teit kaiken mahdolliseksi, sinä muutit minun elämäni ja olisit varmasti voinut auttaa meidät vaikeiden aikojen yli. Viivyn hetken siinä kohdassa, missä suutelit minua sen yhden ja ainoan kerran, nojaan selkäni seinään. Sinä lupasit minulle sen yhden hetken, ja olen siitä kiitollinen. Palaan kuninkaani ja enoni luokse, sinne, missä minua eniten tarvitaan. Juuri kun olen saapunut ja päässyt Théodenin vierelle, saapuu muita: Gandalf, jonka olen nähnyt ennenkin, sekä vieraita – kääpiö, haltia, ja pitkä, tumma mies, harmaaseen viittaan verhoutuneena.


End file.
